PostMurderer Love Affair
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: That night in Yin's house had Shawn's mind reeling, apprehension washing over him in waves. But when an unexpected friend offers to listen to him, things turn in a better direction than he could have imagined. KINDA SPOILY! Slightly AU. Surprise pairing!


**A/N: Hello again! So, because my aunt/beta is my muse and we are going home Monday, I'm trying to write as much as I can before I go back to having my soul destroyed by school. I've written a holiday, a crack, and now I think I'm going to write just a normal story. Well, normal for me. Well, normal for a slash by me. Well, normal for a story that begins in terror and ends in flufflyness. So, here is the end of my rambling and the beginning of my story. =D**

**When? This is after the 2010 finale. AU because Shules does not exist. **

**Disclaimer: The rights to Psych were not under my tree this year, so no ownership here.**

**Beta'd by TalaDentro because she loves me and covered me in flour yesterday.**

**

* * *

**

Shawn sat there, staring blankly at the television as the computer controlled Pikachu demolished his waiting Mario, no defense being made. Yesterday's events still playing over and over in his head. Just the image of Yang's smile after stabbing her father with the needle was enough to give him chills.

_Brring! Brring! _The sound of the phone jolted him out of his memories and he jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, his usual humor dampened by his thinking.

"Shawn? Is that you?" The always recognizable voice almost dripping with surprise as they realized who was talking.

"Yeah. What's up?" He replied, trying hard to keep his thoughts from returning to the events of the day before.

"I just wanted to check on you. Ya know, after what happened yesterday."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"You don't have to answer this but…What _did_ happen in that house, anyway?" _Damn._ The thoughts rushed back and Shawn had to steady himself on the desk as a wave of fear and shock washed over him for the third time that day. "Shawn? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Umm…can you stop by the office? It's not really something to be said over the phone." Shawn said, staring out the window and to the ocean that lay beyond it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shawn said, "I'm sure."

"Then I'll be there in 15 minutes." The resounding _click _of the call ending filled Shawn with agitation. That agitation, he realized, was unfounded. It would be good to talk to someone about it. Get Yang out of his head. At least, out of the front of his mind.

* * *

"Shawn?" The voice called out again, only this time it was in person.

"Hey. Sit?" Shawn gestured to the only real chair in the room as he plopped down on a bean bag chair. "So…um, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me what happened. Start from when you walked into the house."

After a moment of hesitation, the details of Shawn's most recent brush with Yin, Yang, and death rushed out of him. The face of his companion growing more and more concerned with every new detail.

"And then she stabbed him in the chest with the needle. And Yang…she smiled. She seemed so…happy."

Before the last word had fully exited Shawn's lips, there were arms around him, crushing him to a hard, muscled chest. And then, without warning, lips were on his. But they weren't as violent or as harsh as the hug. They were soft and caring and warm. And when Shawn's lips started to respond, seemingly on their own, the hug dropped into synch with the kiss, every part of their bodies meshed together in a perfect fit. They were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally been put together. And when it ended, they each felt like it was too soon.

"Well that was…unexpected." Shawn said, looking up into steely gray eyes with a smile. "But most definitely not unwanted. Question though….why now?"

"I think I have had enough of worrying about you dying before being able to let you know how I feel. You're just so stupid sometimes. You almost died last night because you weren't think-" This time it was his rant being cut off by Shawn's lips. And when they separated, he had only one thing to say.

"Shut up, Lassie."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:…..I'm sappy.**


End file.
